


Five Talents Steve Didn’t Know Danny Possessed and One He Always Knew About

by Tkeyla



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for rocsfan’s birthday, with love. The title pretty much sums up the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Talents Steve Didn’t Know Danny Possessed and One He Always Knew About

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rocsfan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rocsfan).



 

 **Talent #1:  
**  
Steve got to Danny’s apartment a little earlier than usual. It certainly wasn’t unprecedented for him to stop by to pick Danny up even though it was out of his way to come by. No matter- Steve liked sharing the first cup of morning coffee with Danny.  
  
The coffee pot was filled and hot, two cups next to it in anticipation of his arrival.  
  
“Danny?” Steve called after he’d filled his cup. “You up?” It didn’t take very long for Steve to check the one tiny bedroom in the apartment before realizing that Danny was still in the shower. The bathroom door was closed, but that didn’t prevent Steve from hearing Danny singing as he showered.  
  
Steve didn’t know the song but from the words he could guess it was from one of Grace’s Disney movies. Not that the song itself mattered. What was utterly amazing to Steve was how beautiful Danny’s voice was when lifted in song. Danny had never sung in front of Steve or the team – not _Happy Birthday_ , not the _Star Spangled Banner_ , not _We Wish You a Merry Christmas_. Steve had thought it was because Danny couldn’t carry a tune. How wrong he was. Danny _owned_ the tune, made it his own, sang from his soul.  
  
“Oh hey,” Danny said when he emerged from the bathroom, a damp towel slung low around his hips. Steve was rooted to the same spot in the hallway, trying to reconcile what he’d just heard. “Sorry I’m running late.”  
  
“No, no. I got here early. Why didn’t you tell me you could sing like that?” Steve asked, seeing Danny with fresh eyes.  
  
Danny shrugged, smiling up at Steve. “We all have our secrets, right?”  
  
“Yeah, but…”  
  
“The neighborhood I grew up in? Boys did not sing. One of the fastest ways to get your ass kicked. Except for singing in church – that was okay. But I got used to hiding it. Never meant to hide it from you,” Danny said.  
  
“Yeah, I get that,” Steve agreed. “I’ll get you coffee so you can dress.”  
  
“Thanks,” Danny said.  
  
“Do you want me to not tell Chin and Kono?” Steve asked, handing Danny his coffee just the way he liked it best.  
  
“It’s fine. I don’t care,” Danny said with a shrug.  
  
“Okay,” Steve agreed, hoping that the next time there was a birthday, Danny would sing for them all.  
  
 **Talent #2:  
**  
“I don’t get it, brah,” Chin said when they were all having a beer after going to the Pro Bowl. “How can you be a Peyton Manning fan? He’s not a Jet.”  
  
“When you are one of the premier quarterbacks in the league, team affiliation isn’t the be-all-end-all,” Danny responded, once again admiring the autographed football Steve had gotten for him after the game.  
  
“Tom Brady is way better than Peyton,” Kono claimed.  
  
“Totally not,” Danny said. “Peyton has a rating of 97.5. Brady has a lowly 95.9. Peyton has 51 game winning drives during his career, tied with Dan Marino for most all-time. Brady has only 42, fifth best. Manning’s single season touchdown passes record is 55, which broke Brady’s record of 50 set in 2007. No one, and I mean _no one_ , is better than Peyton Manning.”  
  
“Whoa,” Chin said, stunned. “When did you start channeling the NFL network with your stats?”  
  
“How do you keep all that in your head?” Kono asked, looking at him in something like awe.  
  
“It’s like speaking a different language,” Danny said. “Some you absorb. Some you decide to memorize.”  
  
Danny glanced over at Steve who was starting at him as though he had no idea who Danny was. “Earth to Steven,” Danny said, a light hand on his arm. “You okay there babe?”  
  
“Huh?” Steve said, shaking himself and meeting Danny’s eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. I’m just…surprised.”  
  
Danny shrugged, taking advantage of Steve’s distraction to steal one of his shrimp.  
  
 **Talent #3:  
  
** “So according to the reports from HPD,” Chin said, pointing at the center screen, “Keali’i plays tennis every Wednesday at the Waikiki Tennis Club. If we want eyes on him, that’s probably the best way to do it.”  
  
“Tennis,” Steve said, looking at Chin and Kono. “Either of you play?”  
  
“Not me, brah. No water,” Kono said.  
  
“Nope,” Chin said.  
  
“Why is it inconceivable to you that I play tennis?” Danny asked, somewhere between finding it funny and finding it annoying as hell.  
  
“Do you?” Steve asked, looking over at him. “Play tennis?”  
  
“Yes I do,” Danny said. “What, you think I’m too short?”  
  
“You’ve never mentioned,” Chin said, hoping to prevent a brawl. Or maybe they would resolve their differences by kissing it out, finally.  
  
Danny shrugged, looking up at the computer screen. “It’s a public court, right?”  
  
“Yeah. And one of our cousins is the pro,” Kono said, looking from Danny to Steve and back. She too was wondering if they were going to resort to fisticuffs or fu… kissing to resolve the tension that was flowing between them. “We can make sure you get a ‘lesson’ from him.”  
  
“Good,” Danny said with a nod, elbowing Steve. “Can you play?”  
  
“What?” Steve asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
  
“Can you play tennis?” Danny asked slowly and clearly.  
  
“No. Never learned. Never had time,” Steve said, trying not to sound defensive.  
  
“All right. Wednesday. What time does he play?” Danny asked.  
  
“Mmm… 9:30,” Chin said.  
  
“Okay,” Danny said with a nod, going into his office.  
  
Kono and Chin turned their piercing gazes up at Steve, accusation on their faces.  
  
“What? What have I done?” Steve asked, frowning at them.  
  
“Go apologize,” Kono demanded, pointing over toward Danny’s office.  
  
“Apologize? For what?” Steve asked.  
  
“For assuming he couldn’t possibly play tennis,” Chin said in a tone he generally reserved for recalcitrant three-year olds.  
  
“I didn’t… it wasn’t… he doesn’t…” Steve ran out of steam, looking over toward Danny’s office. “Fine.”  
  
Steve didn’t know why the cousins were making such a fuss. Danny hadn’t looked upset when Steve said that about playing tennis. But Steve could admit, at least to himself, that he wasn’t always the best at reading people and their reactions.  
  
“Hey,” he said as he entered Danny’s office. Danny looked up at him with an expectant expression, not angry, not hurt. “The cousins said I owe you an apology.”  
  
“An apology?” Danny repeated, glancing out his window at Kono and Chin who were pretending not to be watching everything going on. “For what?”  
  
“I shouldn’t have… well, I should have asked if you play tennis. I shouldn’t have assumed you didn’t,” Steve said, staring down at the top of Danny’s desk to avoid meeting the blue eyes that could be trying to kill him with a look.  
  
“Babe,” Danny said, Steve relaxing at the endearment. “I’ve been underestimated my entire life.”  
  
“No,” Steve said, angry at any possible injustice Danny may have suffered. “Why?”  
  
“Because I’m short and loud,” Danny said. “Nobody acquaints that with athletic or… you know.” Danny waved a hand to indicate all the things he was supposedly not capable of doing.  
  
“You played baseball,” Steve said in order to defend Danny from his prior critics.  
  
Danny shrugged at that. “Despite what the cousins told you, you don’t owe me an apology. If what you said had pissed me off, what makes you think I wouldn’t have told you?”  
  
“Yeah,” Steve said in relief. “Can I buy you lunch? Go check out the tennis club while we do it?”  
  
“Sounds good,” Danny said, following Steve out of his office. “We are only going to lunch. Get your minds out of the gutter,” he said to Kono and Chin as he and Steve passed by the computer table.  
  
Kono shrugged. Chin ignored him. Steve looked confused. Danny was fine with all three reactions.  
  
 **Talent #4:  
**  
“Hey,” Danny said when Steve had picked up his phone.  
  
“Hey,” Steve said. “Everything okay?” He was surprised that Danny was calling him this early on a Sunday morning. Danny generally slept until 9:30 or so when he didn’t have Grace.  
  
“Everything’s fine,” Danny assured him. “Everything except my oven. It has decided to leave the world of Earthly appliances and join its brethren in whatever here-after ovens and washing machines share.”  
  
“What?” Steve said, trying to unscramble all those words.  
  
“My oven quit working,” Danny said with a laugh. “And I need four dozen cupcakes for Grace’s bake sale tomorrow.”  
  
“Oh. Why don’t you just buy them?”  
  
“Because I promised her the very-nearly-patented Williams secret carrot cake muffins over which wars have been fought and hearts broken.”  
  
“You bake carrot cake muffins?” Steve asked.  
  
“Yep. Learned from my mom who learned from her mom… et cetera, et cetera.”  
  
“With cream cheese icing?”  
  
“Of course they have cream cheese icing. They aren’t real carrot cake without it,” Danny pointed out.  
  
“So you need to come use my oven,” Steve said.  
  
“Bingo. If you have time.”  
  
“Of course,” Steve said. “I even have muffin tins.”  
  
“Excellent. The more the better. All right, I’ll do all the prep work here and come over when they are ready to bake.”  
  
“Why don’t you do it all here? I can scrape carrots with the best of them,” Steve said, rewarded with Danny’s laugh.  
  
“I’ll bet you can. You can probably grate them like a pro.”  
  
“Yep,” Steve agreed. In truth, he’d agree to almost anything if it got Danny over for the entire day.  
  
“All right. I’ll be there in half an hour. I need to stop by the grocery store then I’ll come. You need anything?”  
  
“I’m all set,” Steve said, silently adding _now that you’re coming_. “See you shortly.”  
  
“Yep. Thanks.”  
  
“Any time. You know that,” Steve said, disconnecting before pouring himself another cup of coffee. An unexpected day off with Danny while he made muffins from scratch. Sure beat the hell out of cleaning out the attic which was the only thing on his to-do list.  
  
 **Talent #5:  
**  
“So,” Danny said after all the muffins were cooled and iced.  
  
“So?” Steve repeated, looking more delicious than ever, if that were even possible. He had icing on his nose and a dusting of powdered sugar on his forehead. He’d been impressed at Danny’s ability to make the carrot cake muffins from scratch, and after sampling them, told Danny he had to make some more for the team. Danny had agreed but said it would have to wait because he’d used up all the ingredients. “So what?” Steve asked.  
  
“You and me,” Danny said, waving a hand between them. “I think it’s time…passed time we talk about It.”  
  
“ _It_ what?” Steve asked, taking the last of the bowls to the sink to wash.  
  
“Don’t play innocent with me,” Danny said with a laugh. “You know and I know that the entire island think we are already dating.”  
  
“Not the entire island,” Steve said, looking over his shoulder. “There are some hermits in the mountains who have never heard of us.”  
  
“Ahh…” Danny said. “You learned this fascinating tid-bit first hand did you?”  
  
“No,” Steve said. “Hardly matters.”  
  
“Stop avoiding it and answer me,” Danny demanded, standing pressed up close to Steve.  
  
“You haven’t asked me a question,” Steve replied.  
  
“You are not nearly as cute, or obtuse, as you seem to believe,” Danny said.  
  
“I’m pretty cute,” Steve said, turning to face Danny.  
  
“Yes you are,” Danny had to agree. “But in this circumstance, don’t try playing the innocence card.”  
  
“Hmm….”  
  
“Do you want to date me or not?” Danny finally asked in growing exasperation.  
  
“I thought we already were,” Steve teased.  
  
“You are without question the most stubborn, hard-headed human I’ve ever….”  
  
Steve’s lips taking over Danny’s mouth cut off his rant. The kiss lasted forever and not nearly long enough.  
  
“So that’s a yes?” Danny asked, his hand on Steve’s chest to make sure he remained standing. Steve was quite possibly the only thing keeping him upright.  
  
“Definitely a yes,” Steve said. “The carrot cake really sealed the deal for me.”  
  
“Right,” Danny said, taking Steve by the hand to pull him out of the kitchen.  
  
“Are we moving this upstairs?” Steve asked, on board with the idea.  
  
“Got it in one,” Danny agreed, going up the steps without releasing Steve’s hand. “Get naked.”  
  
“My goodness you’re bossy,” Steve said, pulling Danny’s shirt up and off.  
  
“I’ve waited for you way too long to linger over the subtleties. We’ll deal with those later.”  
  
“I have no idea what that means,” Steve claimed as he let Danny divest him of his shirt.  
  
“Whatever,” Danny said, pulling down Steve’s shorts and boxers. He sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out with warm hands to pull Steve closer. “I am going to blow you, like you have never been blown before,” Danny promised, his words ruffling Steve’s body hair in a most delicious fashion. “When I finish, you will no longer remember what it was like to have someone else do this to you.”  
  
“Thems is some big words,” Steve said, looking down at Danny’s head, not caring what he said or what Danny said. He had Danny and was never letting him go.  
  
All thoughts fled when Danny did as promised, using his mouth with a skill which Steve never knew could exist on this plane of existence. In sexual heaven, maybe. In his wildest imaginings, possibly. In the flesh with his best friend? Never.  
  
When Steve came, when it was over, he had to lay down, thinking he was on the bed and not the floor. But he really wasn’t sure. His head was swimming, there were spots dancing in front on his eyes, and his muscles had completely melted into whatever surface he had landed on.  
  
“Earth to Steve,” Danny’s laughing voice was saying before his beautiful face came into focus. “Did I kill you?”  
  
“Yeah,” Steve agreed. “I hope you’ll do it again.”  
  
“You can count on it,” Danny said, kissing Steve’s slack mouth. “Do not, under any circumstance, asked me how I learned to do that.”  
  
“Now I want to know more,” Steve said, his eyes nearly crossed as he gazed in wonder up at Danny.  
  
“I’m sure you do,” Danny said. “Let’s just say it had to do with playing baseball and long bus trips and leave it at that.”  
  
“Okay,” Steve agreed, closing his eyes. “Remind me to send a thank you note to every member of your team.”  
  
Danny could only laugh at that, laying his head on Steve’s shoulder and falling asleep in the place he’d belonged all along.  
  
 **And the talent Steve knew all along that Danny had…  
**  
It could have been so much worse. That no one was badly hurt, or worse – killed, was an absolute miracle.  
  
Steve and Danny were returning to the office after interviewing a completely useless witness. It had rained earlier, as was so often the case. The rain had stopped but the roadway was still a little wet.  
  
“Slow down,” Danny said with some urgency. “Slow down.”  
  
“What?” Steve said, doing it. He knew Danny wasn’t simply giving him a hard time about his driving. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“There,” Danny said, pointing at the guard rail. “It’s bent. And look at those tire tracks.”  
  
Steve turned on the lights and carefully pulled off the road. The Camaro had barely stopped when Danny was out of the car, running and sliding in equal parts down the hill into the ravine. At the bottom was a school bus teetering dangerously on its side. If it tilted the rest of the way over, it would plummet down into the gorge where they would never get it out.  
  
Steve called for back-up before following Danny down the slope.  
  
“It’s being held by a tree,” Danny reported breathlessly. “If it tips over….” He had to practically yell to be heard over the cries of the children inside the bus.  
  
“Back-up’s on the way,” Steve said, surveying the situation as quickly as he could. The underside of the bus was practically towering over them, making him wonder how in God’s name they were going to bring the bus back to its four tires.  
  
“Hey,” a voice called from the top of the hill. “You need a hand?”  
  
“Yes, yes,” Danny responded. “We need to right now.”  
  
“Got it,” the voice said. A moment later the voice turned into a large man followed by four larger men.  
  
“You are a God-send,” Danny said, looking at the five of them. “Okay. We’re going to set the bus on its wheels,” Danny shouted up at the windows. “Everyone who can needs to climb toward what is now the top of the bus.”  
  
The voices inside the bus became quieter, the bus rocking slightly as the passengers shifted as directed.  
  
“Be careful,” Danny called to them. “Brace yourselves.”  
  
“We’re ready,” a voice that sounded like an adult said in response.  
  
With that, the seven men grasped the bus, straining and grunting to set it right. It took longer than any of them would have liked but finally, the bus shifted the right way, tottering before landing on its wheels.  
  
“Thank God,” an adult voice said when the bus was still.  
  
Danny was straining to open the door with the help of someone inside until he was able to board the bus. “Is anyone seriously hurt?” he asked, surveying them all. There were about fifteen children in various states of disarray and four adults, one of whom was holding her arm tight to her chest.  
  
“We’re mostly fine,” the woman closest to the front said. “Miss Webber may have broken her arm.”  
  
“All right,” Danny said, moving further back into the bus to check over the children. “Are you kids okay? Bumps? Bruises? Breaks?” He listened to them all intently, only peripherally aware that Steve was helping Miss Webber out of the bus. He looked at each child’s injury, assessing and reassuring in equal parts. “I know it was scary,” he said more than once. “The road _is_ wet. Where were you going? To the aquarium? It’s one of my most favorite places ever. We’ll call your parents as soon as we get you all up the hill. Rescue workers are on their way. Yes, we are policemen. No, we just happened to be driving by.”  
  
Danny continued to talk to them until the rescue workers arrived to help all of the passengers up the step grade. Danny’s conversations kept up as emergency vans arrived to take them to the closest hospital. “You don’t need me to come,” he was saying to two of the smallest children. “You have Peter and Betty to look after you.”  
  
“Please,” the girl with the gigantic blue eyes pleaded. Sara hadn’t let go of his hand since he’d helped her up the hill, her legs nearly too short to make it up by herself.  
  
“All right,” Danny agreed. “We’ll go with you.”  
  
“’Kay,” she said, allowing him to pick her up and carrying her into the van. Steve sat next to Danny, Sara on Danny’s lap, her arm around his neck.  
  
“You are the best father in the world,” Steve whispered as the van drove toward the hospital.  
  
“You don’t know every father in the world,” Danny said, smiling at his goof.  
  
“I don’t need to. I only need to know you. And I know you’d win.”  
  
“You’re only saying that because you love me,” Danny said.  
  
“Nope,” Steve replied with a shake of his head. He smoothed down Sally’s hair, glad she was relaxed in Danny’s arms.  
  
“No, you don’t love me?” Danny teased.  
  
“No, I’m not saying that only because I love you. I’m saying that because you find new ways to prove it every day.”  
  
“Next time, let’s not prove it in such a dramatic fashion,” Danny requested.  
  
“I’ll do what I can,” Steve promised, kissing Danny on the head.  



End file.
